sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
EXO - Baby Don't Cry
Detalles *'Titulo:' 인어의 눈물 (Baby, Don't Cry) (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Álbum:' XOXO (Kiss&Hug) *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: '''Balada Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal nae simjangeul geodueo ga Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo Baby don’t cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon Baby don’t cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon So baby don’t cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni Ojik seororeul hyanghaeinneun unmyeongeul jugo bada Eotgallil su bakke eomneun geu mankeum deo saranghaesseumeul nan ara When you smile, sun shines eoneoran teuren chae mot dameul challan On mame pado chyeo buseojyeo naerijanha oh Baby don’t cry tonight pokpungi morachineun bam (u~ haneuri muneojil deut) Baby don’t cry tonight jogeumeun eoullijanha Nunmulboda challanhi bitnaneun i sungan neoreul bonaeya haetdeon So baby don’t cry cry nae sarangi gieokdoel teni Eodukeomkeomhan gotongui geuneul wi ibyeorui munteoge naega muchamhi Neomeojyeodo geumajeodo neol wihaeseoramyeon gamdanghal teni Uh, daesin nareul julge birok nal moreuneun neoege Don`t cry, tteugeoun nunmulbodan chadichan useumeul boyeojwo baby, Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry) Jebal mangseorijineun marajwo mulgeopumi doel geu challa Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry) Nunbusin sarameuro nameul su itge charari geu kallo nal taewojwo Ne nun soge gadeuk cha oreuneun dalbit woo~ Sori eobsi gotong soge heulleo neomchineun i bam Baby don’t cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon Baby don’t cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon So baby don’t cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni Ireun haessari noga naerinda Neoreul darmeun nunbusimi naerinda Gireul irheun nae nuneun ijeya cry cry cry 'Español' No dudes más por favor, toma mi corazón lejos Sí, más filoso es mejor – incluso la luna cerró sus ojos esta noche Si tan sólo fuera otro chico y no yo, si tan sólo fuera la línea de una comedia Voy a quemar todas las heridas intercambiándolas por tu amor Bebé, no llores esta noche – después que la oscuridad pase Bebé, no llores esta noche – nada de esto habrá pasado No eres tú la que tendrá una vida corta Así que, bebé, no llores esta noche – porque mi amor te protegerá Intercambiamos nuestros destinos que se dirigían uno al otro Por mucho que no había más opción para nosotros sino ir mal, yo sé que nos hemos amado mucho más Cuando sonríes, el sol brilla, el brillo no puede ser expresado con los límites del lenguaje Las olas están rompiéndose en mi corazón Bebé, no llores esta noche – en esta noche tormentosa (como si el cielo estuviese a punto de caerse) Bebé, no llores esta noche – es apropiado para una noche como esta Tuve que dejarte ir en este momento que brilla aún más que las lágrimas Así que, bebé, no llores esta noche – mi amor será recordadoEn la punta de la sombra de dolor, en el umbral de la despedida Incluso si cae cruelmente, aunque va a ser para ti, yo lo manejaré En su lugar, me daré a ti, que ni siquiera me conocesNo llores – en lugar de lágrimas calientes, muéstrame frías risas bebé Di no más (bebé) no más (no llores) Por favor, no dudes – justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar a ser como espuma Di no más (bebé) no más (no llores) Sólo tienes que quemarme con ese cuchillo para que así pueda permanecer como una persona deslumbrante La luz de la luna llena tus ojos Esta noche pasa silenciosamente en dolor Bebé, no llores esta noche – después que la oscuridad pase Bebé, no llores esta noche – nada de esto habrá pasado No eres tú la que tendrá una vida corta Así que, bebé, no llores esta noche – porque mi amor te protegerá La luz del sol se derrite El brillo que se asemeja a ti está cayendo Mis ojos que una vez se perdieron por fin lloran, llora, lloran 'Hangul' 더는 망설이지 마 제발 내 심장을 거두어 가 그래 날카로울수록 좋아 달빛 조차도 눈을 감은 밤 나 아닌 다른 남자였다면 희극 안의 한 구절이었더라면 너의 그 사랑과 바꾼 상처 모두 태워버려 Baby don’t cry tonight 어둠이 걷히고 나면 Baby don’t cry tonight 없었던 일이 될 거야 물거품이 되는 것은 네가 아니야 끝내 몰라야 했던 so Baby don’t cry cry 내 사랑이 널 지킬 테니 오직 서로를 향해있는 운명을 주고 받아 엇갈릴 수 밖에 없는 그 만큼 더 사랑했음을 난 알아 When you smile, sun shines 언어란 틀엔 채 못 담을 찬란 온 맘에 파도 쳐 부서져 내리잖아 oh Baby don’t cry tonight 폭풍이 몰아치는 밤 (우~ 하늘이 무너질 듯) Baby don’t cry tonight 조금은 어울리잖아 눈물보다 찬란히 빛나는 이 순간 너를 보내야 했던 So Baby don’t cry cry 내 사랑이 기억될 테니 어두컴컴한 고통의 그늘 위 이별의 문턱에 내가 무참히 넘어져도 그마저도 널 위해서라면 감당할 테니 uh, 대신 나를 줄게 비록 날 모르는 너에게 don`t cry, 뜨거운 눈물보단 차디찬 웃음을 보여줘 Baby, Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry) 제발 망설이지는 말아줘 물거품이 될 그 찰나 Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry) 눈부신 사람으로 남을 수 있게 차라리 그 칼로 날 태워줘 네 눈 속에 가득 차 오르는 달빛 woo~ 소리 없이 고통 속에 흘러 넘치는 이 밤 Baby don’t cry tonight 어둠이 걷히고 나면 Baby don’t cry tonight 없었던 일이 될 거야 물거품이 되는 것은 네가 아니야 끝내 몰라야 했던 so Baby don’t cry cry 내 사랑이 널 지킬 테니 이른 햇살이 녹아 내린다 너를 닮은 눈부심이 내린다 길을 잃은 내 눈은 이제야 Cry cry cry 'Audio' center|516px Categoría:LetraKpop